


Inverted Lotus

by akafinndameron (elleelizabethx)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just smut, M/M, My First Smut, Naked Yoga, PWP, Polyamory, The rouge, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleelizabethx/pseuds/akafinndameron
Summary: What would you do if you found your boyfriend doing naked yoga on the deck of his ship?





	Inverted Lotus

**Author's Note:**

> First and most importantly, I want to thank Kael  @whenwolfsbaneblooms for being not only the inspiration for this fic but also the editor and head cheerleader. You are wonderful and amazing and without you this little idea would never have been put down on paper by me. I am so grateful for you. 
> 
> Secondly. This is my first foray into smut and that is exactly what it is. Shameless PWP. Which honestly is what these babies deserve after the disaster that was the finale.

“What are you doing?” 

Duke’s eyes were closed, his breathing mimicked the waves that rocked the Rouge. The sun heated his straining muscles as he breathed into his position, trying to keep a smile from spreading across his face. 

“Isn’t it obvious Nathan?” Duke could hear the soft thud of Audrey’s steps as she moved closer. “Duke’s showing off for us.” Startled by her blunt fingernails dragging over the bare backs of his thighs he twitched and faltered in his pose. Audrey tsked “If you want me to be impressed you’ll have to do better than that.” 

She smiled wickedly as he adjusted himself back into position, arms tense, abdomen holding his body completely vertical, legs criss crossed in the air. Dragging her nails back over his thighs, she circled him so both she and Nathan were standing directly in his upside down view. Nathan crouched and ran his fingers over Duke’s very ticklish ribs, his smile wolfish as he feels the muscles tremble. “I wonder how long he can hold this?” 

Duke tried absolutely every trick he knew to stay in his handstand. Naked yoga was his second favorite way to start his morning, and if things go as planned he’d be starting today off with his first choice as well. 

“Let’s find out.” Audrey took Nathan’s hand and pulled him up to face her. She kissed him deeply and tugged at the hem of the grey henley he was wearing. They broke the kiss only to pull his it over his head. Audrey giggled softly as Nathan ran his fingers up her side, twitching slightly as he tickled her. She bit at his collarbone in retaliation and sucked until his skin started to purple. 

Nathan moaned at the bite and tugged at her shirt. She pulled it over her head as Nathan snapped off his belt. Duke made a small involuntary whimpering sound and Audrey turned in his direction. 

“Feeling left out?” She moved closer to him and settled herself down on her knees. “It’s okay” she mumbled as she smoothed her hands down his biceps and felt him trembling. “You’re being so good for us Duke, so very good.” Nathan hummed in agreement as he stood above her running his hands over Duke’s lower abdomen and thighs, his hands everywhere but where Duke wanted them most. 

He longed to reach out and touch them both but Audrey pulled away as soon as she felt him lean into her touch. 

Standing up again she slid her hands over Nathan’s hips and turned him to face her. Working her hands into the waist of his jeans, she slid them down until they fall from his thighs. She instructed him to step out of them and sit cross legged in front of Duke. 

Before he settled himself he leaned over and kissed Duke softly. “ I knew you’d seen spiderman too many times,” Duke joked as they broke apart. 

“You love it.” 

Audrey cleared her throat to grab thier attention. Completely naked, her skin is flushed pink and covered in goosebumps. Both unable to look away as she walked the few steps to stand in front of Nathan. Nathan’s hands reached out to her before his brain realized what he was doing. She lowered and set herself onto his thighs. Settling herself into his lap completely she leaned over and pressed her lips softly to duke’s chest his whole body straining when she pulled away.

“Ah ah ah. Careful. You wouldn’t want to fall.” 

He bent his arms at the elbows as if completing a vertical push-up. His eyes scanned over them, yearning to run his hands along Audrey’s back and kiss bruises all over that spot on Nathan’s neck. 

Nathan was kissing Audrey, hands tangled in her hair. Audrey’s hands, much like her, were never still. She ran them over his shoulders and down his arms, laughing lightly when he nipped at her lip as she tickled her way down his ribs. Duke’s whole body tensed as he continued to hold his handstand, he fought to focus on Nate and Audrey and not the blood rushing towards his stiffening cock. 

Audrey shifted in Nathan’s lap so she could get her hands between them. Leaving a trail of bruises across his collarbone as she stroked him tenderly. 

Duke huffed as he strained in his position. “Aud. How long am I supposed to stay like this?“ She quirked her eyebrow at him as Nathan took control and kissed his way down her chest and stomach. She arched and began to lay back driving Nathan where she wants him the most. 

“Oh. I’m not sure. What do you think Nathan, should we let Duke play?” Nathan was more concerned with what is currently in front of him, his hands firmly grasping at Audrey’s bum raising her hips so she could rest her knees on his shoulders. Focused exclusively on peppering kisses around the apex of her thighs. 

She scraped her nails over his scalp attempting to divert his attention. His continued circles of small kisses between her legs managed the opposite and her focus turned to rolling her hips attempting to drive him closer to where she wanted him, which only caused him to press his lips in another direction. “Want to make you come first.” he mumbled into her flesh.

“Oh-Okay then. You heard the man, Duke. Let’s see if you can hold that pose until Nathan can make me, oh, come.” 

Duke strained and curled his hips inwards, as if trying to clench his whole body like a fist. 

Nathan’s kisses had turned to deep strokes of his tongue, the tip barely grazing over Audrey’s clit. He found great joy in teasing both Audrey and Duke. Audrey’s outstretched arm could reach Duke and she had been running her fingers over his hand and up his forearm while her other hand was firmly tangled in Nathan’s hair. The way Audrey was moaning and writhing was more than enough to knock Duke out of his pose but he didn’t want to wait any longer than he had to. 

“Come on Nate. I know you can make our girl come faster and harder than that. Remember Barcelona?” Audrey moaned softly and arched her back at the mention.

“What was it, three minutes and she was shaking in multiples? She shivered any time we touched her for the next three days. Now that was impressive. What are you even doing right now?“ Nathan knew what Duke was doing but he didn’t care, it was more than enough to get him to ramp up his attentions. 

Soon Audrey was shaking and pulling on his hair, thighs clenched over his ears. Nathan didn’t stop until she almost pulled out a chunk of his hair. He pushed himself up to hover over her as she began to come down from her orgasm. Using the tips of his fingers he began to gently play with her clit and additional waves of pleasure began to wash over her. It wasn’t until she began to whimper and pull away from his stimulation that he turned to look at Duke. 

“I think you can come down now.” 

Duke closed his eyes and silently thanked all the gods. Once he was right side up again he shrugged and stretched for a minute before he launched himself at Nathan, rolling them both away from Audrey. He kissed Nathan deeply, savoring the taste of Audrey on his lips. Nathan wrapped his hands around Duke’s neck and enthusiastically reciprocated.

Breaking away, Duke moved to kiss his way down Nathan’s chest. 

Audrey lazily ran her hands over her body as she watched Duke kiss his way down Nathan’s chest. Eventually pausing to hover over Nathan’s length, breath warm and hands cool as he cupped him and tentatively licked a long line up the underside of his shaft. Nathan jerked at his touch.

“Easy babe” Duke smirked up at him before pressing his lips to each side of his erection, nipping and teasing until precum is oozing from the tip. He used his thumbs to spread liquid down his shaft. Locking eyes with Nathan he closed his lips around the tip and sucked softly, twisting his fingers over Nathan's length. 

It was Nathan’s turn to close his eyes and praise the gods for his ability to feel the slick heat of Duke’s mouth, the softness of his hair, and the drag as he rolled his hips up to meet Duke’s lips encouraging him to go deeper. Duke, as always, was up for the challenge and swallowed Nate down, pushing him to the edge with every bob of his head. In minutes Nathan was tugging almost painfully on Duke’s hair. His responded by increasing the pressure until Nathan came down his throat. 

Duke used his thumb and forefinger to wipe almost daintily at the edges of his lips, grinning like the cheshire cat. 

Leaning back on his heels he turned to Audrey, who giggled as he clambered over to her on his hands and knees. She sat up and took his face in her hands, kissing him thoroughly, tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. His calloused fingers were rough as he slid them over her waist and hips, finding his way between her thighs. She rolled her hips up against his hands as he teased her and bit his way down her neck. 

His lips focused on Audrey’s breasts, his fingers pumping in and out her her almost all on their own. She whined his name as he sucked small bruises all over her breasts, rolling her hips and scratching her nails over his shoulders. His movements were torturously slow and he took his time worshiping her body.

“Please.” At this Duke stopped and moved back from her, pride fluffed by the long whine she let out at the loss of him. Moving to settle in a cross legged position Duke reached his hands out toward Audrey and guided her to sit on his thighs. 

Nathan, mostly recovered and feeling left, out got up from his shadowed place on the deck and kneeled behind Audrey. He shifted her hair over to her left shoulder and kissed his way down the arch of her right shoulder. His hands slid down to the meeting of their thighs, holding Duke’s erection upright as Audrey slid down onto him slowly. She moaned and arched her back her head resting on Nathan’s shoulder. Duke once again focused on her breasts as they rose and fell in his face. 

Audrey’s skin felt on fire, the hands and lips of her lovers seemingly everywhere on her at once. She slid one hand behind her into Nathan’s hair and used the other to clutch at Duke’s shoulder. Nathan’s own hands busy teasing her clit, working her towards the edge faster. She pulled them both closer to her as she began to shake and was overwhelmed by another orgasm, her nails digging into the bare skin of both men. 

Audrey let her weight fall on Nathan and he reclined them both so Duke could move over them. Kissing Nate over Audrey’s shoulder Duke began moving inside her again and sped up quickly, his movements setting off his own orgasm. He cried out and let his body rest on top of Audrey who was resting on top of Nathan. His elbows bent and bearing the majority of his weight. Once their breathing returned to normal Duke rolled away from them. 

“Looks like I should probably be doing a lot more naked yoga on deck,” Duke laughed as Nathan rolled his eyes. 

“You can do naked yoga anywhere you want as long as it ends in me having multiple orgasms.” Audrey responded breathlessly

“Is that so? Maybe I’ll try the station house next. What do you think Nate?” 

“Why not. We can christen the whole place. Parker’s office. My office. Stan’s desk. It’ll be fun.” 

Duke’s head spun toward Nate, his eyebrow almost reaching his hairline. “You drunk over there chief? You almost had an attack when I hid under your desk so I could blow you.” 

“Yeah. And that one night we surprised you when you were working late on a case? I thought you would never come you were so tense” Audrey laughed.

“Eh. Maybe i’ve just found the value of yoga.”


End file.
